everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Impossible
CHARLXUBE FOR LIFE PEEPS. Be prepared for a tale full of arguing. Because the arguing is the most important bit. Seriously. The most important bit. Though this is based on the RP, Cookie has modified and shortened the storyline because she thinks that stuff was more important in the RP and too much dialogue in a narrative can get really boring. THE FIC It started at the mall. After a spellbinding afternoon of window shopping, CC and Queenie were just about to lug their bags back home, or rather, the school. It just so happened (yeah right, this was totally staged) that a certain Prince, flanked by his friends, crashed into CC. Alxube stuttered out his apologies "S-sorry wasn't watch- oh it's you." he stopped short. Queenie helped a fairy irritated CC off the hard floor. The next Duchess's cook narrowed her considerably large dark eyes "Oh it's you." CC mocked in a high-pitched voice fairy unlike Alxubes's. "Yeah, it's me." she snapped, "Are you bloody blind as well as deaf?" Maid Maleen's son's lips drew into a pained, tight line, before he said "C'mon, I don't wanna start a fight..." An idea struck Queenie, which would help prove or demolish her theory "Hey- I dare you two to go on a date." Both dare-ees' eyes widened. They exchanged a glance, before glaring at Queenie. "WHAT THE HEX DUDE?! YOU TRYNA MURDER ME YOU INSANE PIXIE?!" CC hollered. "MY PERSON WITH THAT DEMON NEVER!" Alxube screamed. Queenie placed hands on hips "Firstly, I'm not a pixie, I'm a fairy." she pointed out matter-of-factly "Secondly, well..." "I don't wan't to say yes and I won't say it." Alxube interjected firmly. "You just said it." Florian said. "****, Florian you and Cirak are so dead." Alxube glared. Both Florian and Cirak just smiled "Enjoy." "And you have to hold hands." Queenie added unhelpfully. "What if his hands make mine dirty?" CC whined, stomping one wedge boot-clad foot on the ground, creating a loud thud that startled some of the passer-by. "Then you're a chicken and you like him." "I'M NOT A CHICKEN. You're spending waaay too much time with Cupid." "Cupid, you're on my list too." Alxube whispered, nearly inaudible. Meanwhile, "I hate Cupid," Queenie protested. "Whatever," CC rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. To the passer-by, she'd have looked like a spoilt teenager or something of the like. "JUST HOLD HANDS!" "NEVER!" Alxube declared. "Chicken." Cirak teased. "NOT A CHICKEN, CREEPER HEAD." Alxube, just to prove his point, took CC's hand and kissed it. "Destiny kill me please." he whispered. CC wiped withdrew her hand from his and wiped it on his shirt "Ew." she muttered, making sure any Alxube-germs had left her impeccable person. "Let's get this over and done with, Sept." she sighed, catching sight of a fairy conveniently placed cafe. CC dragged him inside, by the collar mind you, and sat down at a table for two. Alxube, relieved that he could breath again, but still not fairy happy about his predicament, said "I never imagined a date like this. Again, Destiny kill me please." "I'd gladly do it if I wouldn't be charged with homicide. Or Alxube-icide. Which shouldn't be a crime." CC said with a straight face. She wasn't kidding. Ignoring her, Alxube picked up his menu "I'll have a coffee. You, Charlotte?" he asked. CC found it an insult to have him use her name. Her real name. Or one of them anyway. But she was too hungry to care at that moment "I'll have a mango smoothie." "Ew...so healthy. Well, not my problem." "And your stupid caffeinated drink isn't mine." "Kill me." "Deja vu." "I want a brownie too." "Good for you." "And you, Charlotte?" "Vanilla icecream." At least this fast-paced, shortly-worded hexchange got them somewhere. It also showed the contrast in their order. Though this doesn't help the storyline that much, Cookie wishes to point out, that Alxube and CC are unintentionally like ice and fire. Alxube ordered only hot things whereas CC only ordered cold things. "You's ready to order?" a waitress tapped on her notepad with a pen, looking impatient and temperamental. Perhaps almost as much as CC herself. "Yes." Alxube replied "I would like coffee and a brownie and the lady would like vanilla icecream and mango smoothie." The waitress scribbled down their order and left them to awkward silence. Of course, nothing was really silent to CC, with the ability to hear narration and all that jazz. Someone kill me. Alxube thought miserably. "Shut up. Be thankful that nobody actually does have to kill you, you ungrateful brat. Some fairyteens would do just about anything to trade places with you Sept. At least you have a Happily Ever After." CC snapped, colder than normal. "My life will not be happy. I live seven years in a dungeon." "And after that, you get a Happily Ever After which many fairytales, who deserve one much more than you, miss out on. They have their lives cut short, dreams vanquished, eliminating any wonderlandiful opportunities they may have had before." "Sometimes I think that I have the worst life in the world." "Good for you, Sept, because I don't really care." "You have a stone heart." "And there's something wrong with that?" "No, of course not." Alxube said sarcastically. CC was about to tell him to be quiet when the waitress placed their orders on the table. "Would you like to pay now?" the waitress demanded. "Yeah. Queenie's paying." CC said. "I'm sorry, but this Queenie of yours doesn't pay your bill." "Then the gentleman will pay." CC decided "If he really is one." "Of course." Alxube said in between his teeth, handing the waitress a note from his pocket. "You happy now, demon?" he grumbled, though, he didn't really mean it. "Look, annoying princess dude, I'll pay you back. See?" CC rolled her eyes, sliding fifteen dollars across the table. "It's not necessary, Charlotte," "Then stop your whining. You've given me a headache. Any more and my headache will have a headache." "Sorry for giving you a headache." "Shut up. I don't need your sarcasm on top of everything." "Honey, it's not sarcasm." "Oh? Then apology accepted. Now shut it." "Thanks for accepting sweetie." "Don't call me sweetie. You sound like an old man." "Okay honey." "Shut your face." "Okay, I'll keep quiet." "STOP NOT ARGUING WITH ME. I HATE YOU." "If arguing is your mode for hexpressing love, then I hate you too." "Spell no. It's my mode for hexpressing hate. AND I NEED TO HEXPRESS." "Of course it is." CC wanted- no needed to punch Alxube. He deserved it. But her mothers voice reminded her that: A lady does not use her hands for violence. Unless it is throwing pots and pans. Then a lady always uses her hands for violently throwing pots and pans. And never throw at the head. "Oh look a pot and a pan." Alxube noted randomly. CC went and got the pot and the pan. Any more stupid comments from Alxube, and he'd get one thrown at him. "I love you." With whatever considerable might CC had, she flung the pot at Alxube, it hitting him squarely in the chest and probably left a really big red mark. "Ow." he said childishly, rubbing the spot where the pot slammed into him. "That hurt but I still love you." The pan was sent flying, but it went off mark and the handle hit him on the head, rendering him unconscious. "Oh well." a slightly evil smile distorted CC's features "He had it comin'" Alxube started sleeptalking. This wouldn't have annoyed CC so much, but he was saying "I love you I love you I love you" in the most slurred way known to man. CC slapped him and he woke up. He kept on saying annoying things until finally, his crush told him to shut his face. His reply was: "I'll stop talking if you give me a kiss." Woah, woah woah, there Alxube. That's a bit mean, isn't it? I mean like, I know you like her and everything, but that's a bit drastic. You've just given CC two unfavourable options. Give her one she'll like, you meanie. When Alxube continued rambling, CC quickly grabbed his face and... Well that's how CC lost her first kiss. The end. Were you seriously hexpecting that to be the end? Nah, you're a smart person, of course you weren't. Now, where were we, my friend? "Was that your first kiss?" Alxube asked hexcitedly "Did you like it?" CC was cleaning out her mouth. She stopped to answer "Yes and no. Now shut up, Sept, a deal's a deal." I only said that I'll stop talking, cottonball. We never ever talked about thinking. '' "ARGH." ''Another kiss and I'll stop thinking too. "I hate you so much." I love you too. "Fine." CC kissed him again, gagging dramatically. At this point in the RP, Cookie, Rubi, CC and Alxube had an argument about whether or not Charlxube was a romance ship. We came to a truce. By "we" I meant me and Rubi. CC and Alxube called no truces. :Let;'s just say that at the end of the day, Alxube stole a kiss and CC broke his lower jaw. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction